


Hot… and I Don’t Mean the Weather

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't judge me..., It was for a contest I think, M/M, So I think I was trying to be kind of smutty...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. Extremely hot. It's SO hot that Wally can't think of anything else! What's so hot you ask? Well, read and find out! Though I'm pretty sure that you already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot… and I Don’t Mean the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Summer Story, written for another site – more specifically, another site’s contest. It’s a YAOI story, or at least SHOUNEN AI, so if that offends you, PLEASE don’t read this! If you’re still here then let me say that the prompt on this was, “Trying to Keep Cool in the Heat.” Let me know if you think I did well! -- P.S. (I should definitely keep saying P.S. stands for Past Self. I'm not relevant enough to expect people to know that. Jezee.)

RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF

 

It was _hot_ … and I don’t mean the weather. Well… that was hot too. But those tiny droplets, that ice-cube… they were ten times hotter. The way each one rolled towards the ground, both quickly and in slow motion at the same time. The way they never stopped, continuing over each and every curve. The way they left tiny shimmering trails that made the tanned surface beneath them glimmer. The way they left their ice cube so _slowly_ , like they hated parting. I would. The way I could watch each drop and imagine what it would be like to be that bead of water. The way I couldn’t blink, for fear of missing one tantalizing second. The way each ice-cube melted, and I melted too. The way, as the cube grew smaller and smaller and added to the water, I felt my throat dry up and my lips chap. The way each trail of liquid mixed with his sweat and settled. The way all the drops moved as his stomach moved up and down. The way each time a cube would disappear, and his hand would reach for another, I _dreamed_ of stopping him, begging to let _me_ do it. The way every second that I watched a drop collide with the waist of his pants I felt myself redden. The way my throat closed and sweat poured off of me as a new ice-cube slowly landed on his body.

         It took what seemed like hours, but I finally tore my eyes from the scene. It aggravated me, this… _torture_ – ecstasy. It wasn’t as if I shocked myself by this… uh, infatuation. I knew I was bisexual… it’s just… not with _Robin_. Sure he was hot and super cool and stuff, but… he was my _best friend_. I sighed. It was annoying. I let a tiny grin appear on my lips and turned my emerald eyes back to the Boy Wonder.

         He sat, sprawled out on the beach chair, his eyes closed – I think – underneath his glasses. The cooler of ice lay next to him, his hand reaching in every few minutes. His shirt was _nowhere_ to be found. He placed another ice-cube to his chest and slid it back and forth. I sigh left his lips and sent a blush across my cheeks. Sometimes, I felt like he _planned_ this. It was the kind of thing that Robin would do… I mean… if he were uh… in my dreams; my turn to sigh.

“Why are you not wearing a shirt again?” I asked in an exasperated tone. I wasn’t wearing one either… but this is different.

Robin looked over. “It’s in the freezer, why?” The boy wonder cocked his head at me and winked. “Is it too distracting?”

I blushed scarlet and turned away, hearing the chiming sound that was his laughter. Was this all a _game_ to him? No. He must just be taking advantage of my question. His wit was pretty damn sharp after all. It was annoying, not because I couldn’t quit staring, but because I _couldn’t quit staring_. I knew he was hot – you’d have to be **blind** not to see that, but so was Megan, and Artemis – in a creepy way – and Superboy – so not my type – even Kaldur was uh… yeah maybe to fish. So **WHY** was _Robin_ all I could stare at?

The object of my affection groaned and covered his face from the sun. “Hey KF, how bout a trip to the beach?”

I could see his eyes the way he turned to me. I’d see them before, not that Batman knew, but I did know what beautiful electric blue orbs sat just beyond those dark glasses.

“KF?” He said again. The way his lips… moved, as he said my name. “Wally!? Earth to Wally!”

I shook my head and focused. “Uh, what now?”

He sighed, his grin expanding. “I **_asked_** if you wanted to go to the beach! It’s _way_ too hot to stay here!”

His grin… was so great. “Yeah… you are too hot.” My eyes widened. “I mean… it! IT is way too hot!”

He laughed his signature chuckle and shook his head. “Whatever hot stuff, you wanna go, or not?”

“Yeah, alright,” I said quickly – ANYTHING to change the subject. I really need to focus better. “But how’re we going to-”

He rolled his eyes, and gestured to my feet. “Hello, we have the best cab service right here!”

“Oh, right…” I said blushing. “Okay, then lets go! You know I _LOVE_ the beach!”

He gave me a look like, ‘who _doesn’t!?_ ’ and jumped, right into my arms. My knees buckled of course, making me feel like a _total_ girl, but I regained my footing and dashed off for the beach.

You ever notice how, when someone is so extremely **close** , say… in your arms, you can just _feel_ their heartbeat? And how that heartbeat… it almost _matches_ yours in some weird way…. Like, complimenting each other? …Yeah, neither have I.

I’d never felt _that_ , but it was hard no to notice how… **perfectly** Rob molded to my arms. His brilliant grin telling me that each super-fast step was more fun than our destination. Now THAT was gratitude. And when that warm, tingly feeling spread across my body and I wished that I wouldn’t have to stop, that I would just whisk-

“Uh, KF?”

My red hair shook as I cleared my head of its thoughts.

“KF, you can… put me down now,” Robin said. All I noticed was how sweet the look on his face was, and how the sand tickled my feet like his smile did my heart. And how my heart pounding against my chest sounded like the waves that crashed against the shore further down the beach. THE BEACH!

The little acrobat left my arms gracefully, despite having been dropped in shock. He ran towards the water without another word, leaving me to watch his fleeting form.

“HEY!” I shouted, “Wait up!” The only response was the familiar cackle.

Oh and sand plus super speed equals HUGE disaster – as Rob would say, heavy on the dis. So this meant following along _slowly_ , stumbling across the shifting sands. By the time I’d caught up to my little bird – uh, pet name… for best friends… right – his body was arched perfectly as he dove into the sparkling blue waters. I slipped in after him, but nowhere _near_ as gracefully… okay so I flopped in like a walrus. Shuddup. The cackle resonated again, and I my cheeks burned despite the frigid waters around me. Seriously, I don’t know how he stands it. I guess Gotham’s just super cold all the time.

I resurfaced to a splash of salt water to the face, and the Boy Wonder’s face stretched out in a grin; so a call for war. We slapped the water back and forth at each other, before dissolving our little conflict in a fit of giggles. We swam back up to the shore and collapsed on the coast, panting from the exertion.

“Thanks for the idea Rob,” I said, a breath practically between every word. “It totally cooled me off.”

The raven-haired teen smirked. “I dunno. You’re still pretty hot.”

I gaped… e-ex _cuse_ me!? “E-ex _cuse_ me!?” I stammered. What the hell was that?

         But Rob only looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question. “What? I said it’s still pretty hot. You don’t agree?”

         Thankfully I closed my mouth, but the thought still swam through my mind as I replied, “Oh. Yeah, it is.” Did he seriously say its? I could’ve _sworn_ I… uh, I guess… just a hallucination. Yeah… that’s it. Fortunately, before I could make an even _bigger_ fool of myself, our comm.’s went off. The furious beeping meant a quick trip back to the Mountain. Saved by the bell, I always wondered what that was like.

“May I?” I said coyly; a little upfront? Maybe, but I didn’t really care. I just wanted to hold my best friend close again. Damn, what a sickeningly brilliant revelation.

Robin grinned and my heart flip-flopped. “Why of course.” I picked him up and started towards Mount Justice. We arrived in seconds flat to Black Canary looking impatient and nodding for us to hurry into the training room. I set Rob down – damn – and we walked inside.

“Are we really going to train in _this_ heat!?” I asked incredulously, looking back to our merciless leader.

“Yes. We are,” She said. Great. “It’s important that you learn to deal with the unfortunate consequences of living subject to the climate. Which means that sometimes, you have to just tough it out and deal with the heat.”

I groaned. “And since you’re so _eager_ to speak up Kid Flash, how about you go first?” She added quickly. I think she might be out to get me. “And… Robin, you’re up against him.” Yeah, _definitely_ out to get me.

I followed Rob onto the training platform and got into a fighting position. I looked over at his smaller frame and suddenly wished that we’d stopped to put on our costumes.

“GO!”

Robin lunged first, which in itself is a bit strange, and went for a kick to my head. I blocked and found myself on the ground as Rob pulled back his other leg from the swipe he’d used perfectly. “Never learn,” He asked with a cocky grin. “Do you Kid Dork?”

My face burned. “We’ll see about that.” Speeding forward, I started a series of punches, each one dodged by the Boy Wonder. I never understood how he could _so perfectly_ read my moves. Managing to keep in on the run, I was happy enough that I wouldn’t lose… at least for a while. I threw another punch… and my eyes caught on his muscled form as it slid gracefully to the side. Another strike and his body seemed to shine as he ducked. How was he _so_ beautiful? It was only a second, but hypnotized as I was, Rob took the chance and kicked me straight in the chest: another **_KID FLASH_** loss.

I was determined, or maybe just masochistic. But whatever the case, I jumped back up and charged. The timing was there. The power was there. The accuracy? Even _that_ was there. Every aspect of my attack was there and I guess that Robin just wasn’t ready for me. I was literally a second from connecting my fist with his face, and the strike stopped. My bright green eyes fell on his taught muscles, ready to block and counter and I froze. Literally, I froze.

I’d like to say that as my best friend, Robin slowed too and stood back with a puzzle look like, ‘what the hell?’ but as the Boy Wonder, you learn that when you’re opponent stops, for whatever reason, you strike. And a quick spar with me was no different. I flew across the room, and landed painfully on my backside. Did it like _seriously_ hurt? No. And any _actual_ injury that **might** have occurred was quickly healed by my powers, but… I dunno. Maybe it was the heat, or the frustration of my growing feelings… but I seriously felt like a girl and… well that last strike really… _hurt._ Obviously I mean in the like gooey, emotional way.

I think Rob, and subsequently the entire team, knew because I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I stood.

“Hey… Wal… are you alright?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. The look was so sweet. I could tell that he actually cared about- no. I was mad here. Mad, right. At Robin. Mad at Robin. Okay.

“No,” I grumbled. But hey, I **do** have my dignity and some huge sobbing blowout in front of the entire team **and** Black Canary was NOT what I needed. I zipped off as Robin called out my name.

Ugh… thinking about it, and the fight – physical I mean – I realized that I wasn’t angry with Robin, I mean how the hell _could_ I be? I… ugh stupid cheesy movies! They made me feel _totally_ ridiculous even _trying_ to say this but, I… love… Robin. Yeah, it’s true. I _actually_ loved him, as in it was more than just me admiring his _super_ fine body, which I did. But it was more than that. I could admire Megan’s super hot body, but what kept bringing me back to Robin was… everything _else_ about him.

The way he looked at me when I showed off: like I was so stupid yet impressive at the same time. The way I _knew_ his sparkling blue eyes twinkled every time he beat me at a game. The way he’d casually drape an arm over my shoulders, or give me a bro punch for no real reason. The way we always seemed to know what the other was thinking. The way his laugh sent shivers down my spine – differently than it did for the villains. The way I blushed when I saw him practicing his acrobatics – the thoughts running threw my head then… umm yeah. The way he was _so_ flexible. The way he trusted me, enough to even _disobey_ BATMAN, telling me all about his parents, his real identity and of course those gorgeous eyes. The way I could be my complete self around him and he wasn’t disgusted, he wasn’t appalled, he wasn’t horrified. The way he actually _liked_ **me**.

And then a new thought struck me. Sure Rob liked me, but he didn’t… _like_ me. What if… this new revelation finally scared him away? I groaned, but a light bulb went off and my decision was set. I knew it was hypocritical… since I did just praise his honesty with me, but… I’d gone long enough admiring him, right? How different could it be just because I knew my true feelings? I could easily just stay friends, watch him from a distance and then go to sleep and dream about what _could_ be. What could go wrong?

“Hey, KF?” A small voice asked. I turned and there was my love- I mean… my best friend. “Wally… did I… are you angry at me?”

This was _SO_ much harder than imagined. That broken voice… worried if he’d upset me… I just wanted to jump up and kiss him. Shuddup Wally. Focus, you’re _just_ friends.

I stood quickly. “Rob no! I’m really sorry. I think it’s like the weather or whatever, but I just feel really weird. I didn’t mean to get upset over nothing.”

The Boy Wonder grinned. “Oh! I get it! You’re just PMSing. Okay, yeah that makes sense.” He turned and started to walk off. “Maybe it’s better if I get Artemis to come help, she is the _Queen_ of PMS after all.”

I snickered at the Artemis joke before the rest came to mind. I love this part of Robin just as much. Ugh, STOP. “Hey!” I shouted, dashing to his side. “I am NOT PMSing! I just… the _heat_!”

“I hear whining is a sure sign of it too,” He said with his cocky grin just growing.

Stupid grin, I think it shaved two full minutes off my response time. All time spent ogling that _stupid_ grin. “Shuddup Rob… oh look! Kitchen!”

I ran inside and opened the fridge. Food, _so_ what I needed right now. Rob stood at the entrance, only shaking his head. And then it popped up in thought. He headed over towards me and thank god the fridge was open because my entire face would’ve been red. Staring at his chest almost made my mouth water. Sick, right? Although, I was starting to have an appreciation for the heat. It meant shirtless Robin for days.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “My shirt’s probably done!”

What? No shirtless Robin!? NO! “NO!” I shouted, proving that my big mouth was faster than the rest of me. My hands landed on my face a second later.

I looked at Robin. Even under the dark glasses I could see his eyes widen. And then I looked around the room. The entire team stared in my direction. M’gann stood at the counter, and the strain on her face said she was only barely resisting a peak into my mind. I think I could even be mad at _her_ for that. Kaldur sat on the couch, his back turned from the fish he’d been watching. A calm look of surprise lay across his face, something only he could do. Artemis, as usual, was the most aggravating. It was a kind of _knowing_ look, smug and boastful. I think she might have even winked at me. Thankfully, even in my outburst Superboy managed to be _completely_ boring. He never even looked up from the magazine he was… trying to burn with heat vision? I dunno, but someone needs to teach him, you don’t have to be _angry_ to read.

Even with Conner seemingly not noticing my stupidity, I was basically outed. My face was a burning red, even _with_ the fridge open, but I had to give hiding it a go, right? “Uh… because… it… umm…” I stammered, searching for the right words. But there were none, because I was no good at hiding my feelings. I was Kid Flash, said what was on his mind, and besides Robin’s secrets… I was pretty much an open book. “Ah, screw it.”

Rob took a half step back when I turned to him, but I think that’s to be expected. I could pretty much _feel_ the lust in my eyes, because seriously, I wanted this kid. Tackling him to the ground, I finally got to taste my little bird. And let me tell you, it was freaking wonderful.

I heard a few gasps, a muffled cry and a laugh or two, followed by the footsteps as the team left the room. But I was a bit too preoccupied to do anything about it. Robin was kissing back. It was amazing. It was like a huge Fourth of July festival in my head, one I never wanted to end. He was kissing back and in those sloppy returns of affection I knew. I _knew_ that he loved me too. Or he was really horny. But let’s save my emotional being and go with the first.

I could do this for hours, for days, for years… then again… I _do_ need to breath _so_ … we parted.

Dick – yes I knew his real name – looked up at me with his smug grin. “Took you long enough,” He whispered. Holy shit he was hot. “Though you could have given me some warning.”

         I grinned back. “You are **way** to hot for warning,” I panted as sensually as possible. I think he snickered, so it may need some work. “Not enough time.”

It got the job done though, he blushed, making himself look _even_ better. “You’re not so bad yourself Wal."

“Yeah,” I replied. “I know.” He rolled his eyes, but the grin playing at his lips told me he thought my stupid reply was cute, or at least me.

There was a pause in our conversation, leaving me to notice how close we were… close, and hot – way too much for my tiny teen brain. “So… make out some more?”

The Boy Wonder grinned mischievously. “What the hell do you think I’ve been waiting for all day?”

         Our lips connected again, but this time I had a thought. Waiting for? All day? Oh, this seduction was planned and I _would_ have my revenge. I think the rest of the week was forecast with blistering heat too.


End file.
